Existing fuse boxes and fuse panels in automobiles typically do not allow for an easy addition of auto accessories and equipment connections. Often auto owners would like to install accessories such as but not limited to compact disc players, cassette players, telephones, radios and televisions within their automobiles, vans or trucks. Modifying the boxes and panels has required extensive electrical modifications of the box and/or splicing of wires. These additions have further been time consuming and expensive. Further, these types of modifications can generally be dangerous and require trained personal to install any accessories
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a convenient, easy, safe and reliable method for tapping a connection between an automobile's electrical power supply and added on accessories.